Una Manera de Olvidar
by Sly Schneider
Summary: Habían cometido un error, pues callar, no había sido precisamente una buena solución. Solo deseaban que todo el dolor acabara. Luego de una noche de copas y cuando menos lo esperaron, encontraron el consuelo en el cuerpo de otro. No se percataron de que todo se había descontrolado y ocurrió lo que nunca esperaron. Y sinceramente, ya no sabían que hacer.
1. Me duele amarte

**Ya lo sé. Tengo historias que re-subir xd. También se que no tengo solución y siempre seré así u.u. Pero entiendan, esto es incontrolable, además de que yo soy así. Solo tenganme paciencia mis amorej :'v. Esto lo hago por que me gusta y por ustedes uwu**

**Y ya subiré otra vez "De: Fairy Tail. Para: Escritores de Fanfiction", por si hay alguien que lo lea aquí uwu.**

**Tengan paciencia Porfis :'v puede que me tarde, pero siempre las subiré de nuevo.**

**Espero que les guste :')**

**Esta vez es una historia de drama, tal vez un...56%, lo que sobra es romance más que nada.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me perteneces, ellos son de Mashima. Solo la historia es mía u_u**

**.**

**Chapter 1:**

**.**

**.**

No sabía que hacer. No sabía que pensar, ni siquiera como actuar. Sus palabras le habían calado a fondo en el corazón, atravesándolo. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, le pesaba el pecho y algo que se le apretaba la garganta. Quería llorar y gritar, pero no podía hacerlo. No ahí por lo menos, pero sentía que ya no lo podría soportar más. Le había afectado de verdad, una simple frase.

"Yo y Lis estamos saliendo".

Bueno, no era la frase. Sino que la persona que la había dicho.

Nunca pensó que él podría hacer que algo la afectara tanto. Pero Natsu era su amigo. No, no era tan simple como eso. Era su mejor amigo y no podía arruinarle el día con sus estúpidos sentimientos.

Él ya había elegido. Y ella no tenía que entrometerse en su decisión.

Lisanna había sido la elegida. No ella.

- "Muy bien Lucy, sonríe. No puedes delatarte, nadie puede saberlo" - se decía mentalmente, mientras veía a su mejor amigo y a Lisanna siendo felicitados por todos sus compañeros de gremio.

Si tan solo ella fuera la que estuviera ahí en lugar de Lisanna...

- "¡No seas estúpida! Ya no existe ningún 'Si tan solo...'. Deja de ser una niña caprichosa y sopórtalo. Sonríe, ve a felicitarlos, quédate un poco más y luego te vas" - luego de auto mentalizarse, se puso de pie, hizo su mejor sonrisa y corriendo fue hacia la nueva pareja. Tenía que hacerlo bien.

- Oh...¡Luce! - exclamó el chico de ojos jade cuando la vio acercarse.

- ¡Natsu! - dijo su nombre, mientras que por dentro lloraba.

- ¿Qué te parece? - le pregunto el chico cuando ella ya estaba frente a la nueva pareja.

- ¡Es asombroso! Te lo mereces - le respondió mientras le daba un abrazo - Felicitaciones - dijo ella, mientras su corazón se hacía pedazos.

- Gracias Luce - agradeció él mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Sentía que todo dentro de ella se destruía.

- No hay de que. Debes ser feliz, Natsu - le contestó mientras se separaba de el chico. Ya no podía estar más entre sus brazos, eso solo la lastimaba más.

- Eres una gran amiga, Luce - suficiente con Natsu. Eso la había desarmado por completo y eso era lo que menos quería...aún.

Ella solo le dio una sonrisa, claramente falsa, pero era Natsu Dragneel. Nunca se daría cuenta de si era real o no.

Dio un suspiro disimulado y aún sonriendo, se giró hacia Lisanna.

Esta también mantenía una sonrisa, pero era igual que la de ella. Falsa.

- ¡Felicidades Lis! - exclamó la rubia al tiempo que se lanzaba a abrazarla.

- Gracias Lucy - respondió la chica de cabello albino.

- Cuida a el idiota - dijo la rubia soltando una breve risa.

- ¡Escuche eso Luce!~ - reclamó el aludido mientras que hacía un puchero.

"Detente idiota. Basta" rogó Lucy para sus adentros, al tiempo que fingía una sonrisa burlona.

- Esa era la idea - murmuro ella sonriendo con burla.

Lisanna comenzó a reír por la cara que había puesto Natsu y Lucy, para disimular, la siguió.

- Lucy, Natsu, Lis - los llamaron.

Los tres se giraron para ver a Mirajane ir hacia ellos con una bandeja en las manos. La cual estaba siendo ocupada por vasos con líquidos.

- Mira-nee.

- Tengan - les dijo la albina mientras les tendía la bandeja para que tomaran un vaso.

- ¡Genial! - exclamó el peli salmón mientras se _tragaba_ el líquido - Gracias Mira - dijo el chico cuando termino.

Ella solo le sonrió alegremente.

Esta vez, fue el turno de Lisanna de tomar un vaso. Aunque esta, obviamente, se bebió el contenido con más tranquilidad.

- ¿Y tu Lucy? - pregunto la demonio ladeando la cabeza.

- Oh... No te preocupes por mi. De todos modos, luego tengo que salir. Debo ir a pagarle a la casera - sonrió ella convincentemente.

- Esta bien - la oji azul le correspondió la sonrisa y luego fue a ofrecerles algo de beber a Gajeel, Levy y Lily, que estaban sentados en una mesa más allá.

Lucy suspiró de alivio mentalmente y luego se giró hacia la pareja. Que aunque, ahora, se encontraban siendo felicitados por Jet y Droy (aunque no le quitaban la vista de encima a Gajeel), logró acercarse a ellos.

- Hey Natsu, Lis - llamó la atención de los dos.

Les dedico una sonrisa, media sincera media triste y les dijo:

- Lamento que me tenga que ir ahora, pero luego la casera se pone como una bruja si no le pago a tiempo. En la mañana ya me ha llamado la atención.

- Claro, no hay ningún problema Lucy - contestó la peliblanca.

- Pero Luce~ - exclamó Natsu ladeando la cabeza.

Pero antes de que Lucy dijera _pio_, Lisanna miro a su ahora pareja y en cierta forma lo regañó.

- Anda, Natsu. Si detienes a Lucy la dejarás sin casa.

- Pero Lis~.

- Nada de peros, ya la escuchaste. No queremos que Lucy tenga problemas - repicó ella convincentemente.

Natsu giró la cabeza, se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

- Escucha a Lis, Natsu. Debo irme ya y no te preocupes, vendré luego - sonrió y se alejó hasta la salida.

Una vez afuera, corrió y corrió. Pero no en dirección a casa.

* * *

><p>- Gray-sama... - murmuro la chica con timidez.<p>

- Hm, ¿y tu que haces aquí? - pregunto el con fingida indiferencia.

Gray, por la naturaleza del elemento de su magia, tendía a ser muy frío con la mayoría. Y aunque, siempre lo fue con Juvia, él sabía perfectamente que no podía serlo con ella. Por otro lado, quizás, o era muy buen actor, o simplemente los demás se auto influenciaban con todo lo que veían. Tal vez alguien normal se pudo dar cuenta al instante, pero vamos, que los de el gremio, aveces podían ser, un poquito -mucho- idiotas y raros.

Por lo que no van en la clasificación de **normal.**

- Verá...J-Juvia, q-quería d-decirle algo m-muy import-tante a G-Gray-sama - siguió ella. Pero esta vez bajo su cabeza, como un niño siendo regañado por sacar una galleta sin avisar.

Gray alzó una oscura ceja. En realidad sentía curiosidad por lo que le diría. Y aunque no podía ser muy distinto a lo de siempre, presentía que no venía nada bueno. Y el que bajara su rostro así, le alertaba aún más.

- ¿Y? - la incitó a seguir con el típico: **_Ah vale, bien por ti_** que se percibía en su tono.

- Bueno... Juvia...solo quería decirle...que se ha rendido con usted, Gray.

- ...

Cuando Juvia lo llamó Gray, supo que ya no podía hacer nada. Si tan solo, hubiera agregado el _sama,_ sentía que pudo haber hecho algo al respecto. Pero por lo que veía en la expresión de Juvia, ya no tendría a su acosadora personal, a la cual le había tomado mucho aprecio (N/A: Todos sabemos que no es verdad que es solo aprecio. Pero vamos, que no se daría cuenta tan fácilmente) a cada segundo.

Apretó fuertemente sus manos poniéndolas en puño. Y su rostro seguía igual de inexpresivo con la _noticia._

De todos modos sabía que ya no podría hacer que la Juvia que siempre había conocido, volviera a el.

- Gray - dijo su nombre un poco cohibida.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? - preguntó el pelinegro con brusquedad y sin expresión en el rostro.

Sus manos seguían en puño dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ya casi sentía la yema de sus dedos junto con sus uñas clavándose en su palma. Aunque, no podía sentir nada de dolor o molestia.

- Yo..solo...

- ¿Para que vienes y me dices esto?, creo que sabes muy bien que poco me interesa lo que te sucede o deje de suceder.

A ese punto Gray ya no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo. Por alguna razón se sentía bien decirle eso, pero por otro lado sentía que si seguía así, le haría más daño del que ya le había hecho todo ese tiempo al estarla ignorando por completo.

Tal vez solo quería remplazar las punzadas en su pecho o el fuerte nudo en su garganta.

Ya no sabía nada, realmente.

- ¿Sabe? Yo solo venía a decirle esto para que supiera que ya no lo molestaría más, Gray, es más porque me siento obligada que otra cosa - contestó ella intentando mantenerse fuerte.

Sus manos estaban igual que las de el pelinegro, con la diferencia que estaban muy a la vista. Gray sabía perfectamente que ella quería llorar, pero no se permitía llorar delante de el, para no darle el gusto de verla así.

El no se caracterizaba por tener el sadismo de hacer llorar a las chicas. De hecho, se desesperaba y se sentía impotente ante una chica con lágrimas. Aunque, claro, eso nadie lo sabía. Puesto que todos lo veían como un chico frío e indiferente con las chicas que se le acercaban con un interés más allá de lo amistoso.

Gray sabía que era muy cerrado con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia los demás. Un gran ejemplo era la misma Juvia. El sabía que la quería, pero era tan cohibido y desconfiado la mayoría de las veces. Que simplemente sus cuerdas bucales le prohibían decir algo de lo que sentía.

Y todo eso lo hacía sentir frustrado.

- Bien - dijo el oji gris haciéndose el desinteresado.

- Bien, nos vemos, Gray.

Así, Juvia se fue, dejando a Gray angustiado y ligeramente enrabiado.

Tal vez, por lo mismo todos terminaban dejándolo. De una u otra manera.

* * *

><p><strong>equisde :'v todo de nuevo :B<strong>

**Pos... Asereje ja deje jerebe tu dejerebe nouba nabi magabi ande bugididip **

**asjdghas así era ¿no? xd**


	2. No llores

**Chapter 2:**

.

.

Luego de la conversación con Juvia, Gray se la había pasado casi media hora caminando por Magnolia. Además de que un poco después de que la maga de agua lo dejara solo, comenzó a llover fuertemente.

El sabía perfectamente que era ella la que provocaba la lluvia. También, sabía que todo lo que había sucedido era su culpa. Él se la había pasado ignorando a Juvia, él le había hablado cientos de veces de manera cortante, él había intentado que se alejara de su persona.

Pero vamos, si ella de verdad lo amaba como predicaba cada maldito minuto de el día, se hubiera esforzado más...

Está bien, no era culpa de Juvia. Pero en cierto modo, ella no se había esforzado, solo tenía que convencerlo de que no podía vivir sin ella, porque veamos.

Gray Fullbuster es muy frío. Pero para todo lo que el hacia y todo lo que decía, había una explicación.

Porque si somos sensatos, Gray ha perdido a muchas personas en su vida. Además de que siempre eran las más cercanas a él.

Un claro ejemplo era Ul. Todo había sido culpa de él, o eso pensaba Gray. Porque él había sido el imprudente y Ul, como buena maestra y casi madre para el y Lyon, le había salvado la vida.

Luego, le seguía Ultear. Esta vez, no había sido su culpa. Aún así una vez más, como también hizo su madre, le había salvado la vida.

Y por último. Su padre.

Pero bueno, odiaba recordar todo eso.

El punto, es que solo intentaba protegerla. No quería que le sucediera algo a ella y luego el sería el que estuviera deprimido. Realmente, lastimarle había sido su única opción.

Gray suspiró, deteniéndose a mitad de la calle y se presiono la piramidal de la nariz con sus dedos indice y pulgar.

Luego despeinó su cabello mojado.

Estaba frustrado y para colmo, le estaba dando un molesto dolor de cabeza. Por lo que decidió dirigirse a el parque centro de Magnolia, que estaba hacia su lado derecho.

Mientras buscaba un lugar para cubrirse, ya que su casa estaba más o menos lejos; escuchó a lo lejos unos sollozos.

¿Sería Juvia?

Hm. No, no era posible. Juvia se había dirigido hacia Fairy Tail, por lo que supuso.

Sintió curiosidad por la identidad de la chica.

Bueno, por sus sollozos se notaba que lo era.

Así que, terminó frente a un gran árbol. Seguro que la chica estaba al otro lado.

¿Quién sería? Su tono, aunque estuviera llorando, le parecía familiar.

Sin más, rodeo el gran árbol y se encontró con un rubia con la cabeza entre las piernas.

* * *

><p>Cuando Lucy salió de el gremio, dejando a todos atrás , lo único de lo que se sentía capaz era de llorar y de correr.<p>

Mientras lo hacía, sentía como la gente que pasaba por ahí se volteaba a mirarla. Y como susurraban cosas como: "_Pobre chica_", "_¿No es ella Lucy de Fairy Tail?_" o "_Vaya, ¿qué le ha pasado?_".

La verdad es que no le importaba. Lo único que deseaba era ir a su casa, cerrar todo, meterse a la cama y llorar.

Pero se detuvo.

Si iba a casa, era posible de que Natsu, Happy o Levy fueran hacia allá y se preocuparan al ver todo cerrado. Lo cual llevaría a que cualquiera de ellos fuera a Fairy Tail y gritara a los cuatro vientos que algo le había sucedido.

Así que regresar a casa no era una buena opción, ni tampoco razonable.

Lo único que le quedaba era ir a otro lugar. Y lo más seguro era que nadie de el gremio estuviera fuera ya que estarían celebrando.

Cuando pensó en que estarían celebrando se sintió terrible. De todos modos nadie se ocuparía de saber en donde estaba. Pero era mejor prevenir que luego lamentar.

Así que luego se decidió por ir a el parque centro de Magnolia y aún con lágrimas, comenzó a caminar. Ya no tenía tanta prisa, pues no creía ser vista por ninguno de sus compañeros.

Luego de un rato caminando, se sorprendió de que comenzará a llover repentinamente. Por lo menos ahora el agua disimulaba sus lágrimas. Excepto por sus ojos enrojecidos.

Sonrió, a pesar de que era una sonrisa rota y triste.

Cuando llegó al parque, se sentó bajo el árbol más grande de el lugar y sin poder evitarlo, recordó todo el tiempo con Natsu. Desde que o conoció en Hargeon, hasta en el gremio hace minutos.

~o~

- Disculpa...

Lucy escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, que para su desgracia, ella conocía muy bien.

No quería voltear, pero su cuerpo actuó por si mismo y le hizo encontrarse frente a frente con su amigo de cabello negro azulino.

- ¿Estás...? - la voz se cortó en la mitad de la oración.

La rubia observó el rostro sorprendido y desencajado de Gray, mientras que ella lo miraba horrorizada.

- Lucy.. - susurro aún en trance.

Ella tragó en seco y se giró bruscamente, haciendo que su cabello tapara su rostro de la vista de Gray.

- ¡Lucy! - exclamó, ahora se le notaba preocupado.

Sintió como se posicionaba frente a ella, a la misma altura y como intentaba por medio de leves movimientos en su hombro, que le mirara.

- Oye...¿estás bien? - esta vez pudo completar su pregunta.

Lucy no respondió de ninguna manera.

- Ahm...¡Cierto! lo olvidaba. Lucy, te tengo malas noticias. Happy, Natsu y Erza están en tu habitación y la tienen echa un chiquero - dijo el como si estuviera lamentándose.

Lucy sonrió para sus adentros, estaba intentando que se enojara para que dejara de llorar. Pero ella sabía que nunca iba a poder lograrlo.

- ¿Qué quieres Gray? - pregunto con un tono suave, mirándole a los ojos.

Gray tragó duro. Sentía unas fuertes ganas de abrazarla. No soportaba ver llorar a una chica, pero nunca antes había deseado consolar a una. Tal vez si, pero solo por que le ponían nervioso, pero al ver a Lucy era diferente. Solo quería hacerla reír.

O algo que remplazara la tristeza de sus ojos achocolatados.

- Solo quiero saber que te sucede - contestó el chico.

Lucy suspiro. Por lo menos había alguien que quería saber que le pasaba. Aunque también podía estar haciéndolo por lástima...

_"Idiota, ¿como puedes pensar siquiera que Gray puede hacer algo así de cruel?" _Se golpeó mentalmente "_Estúpida"_.

La chica se dejó caer hacia atrás hasta apoyar su espalda en el tronco de el árbol.

Mientras que Gray seguía ahí y parecía querer una "explicación".

Suspiro otra vez y lo enfrentó.

- Me siento mal - respondió como un camuflaje, aún no se sentía preparada para decir que le gustaba Natsu.

Gray cambió su expresión, de curiosidad a a gran preocupación.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas que busque a Wendy? ¿o tal vez a la señora de cabello rosa esa? - insistió.

Lucy soltó una pequeña risita, haciendo que Gray la mirara confundido.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó entrecerrando los ojos de manera acusatoria.

- jaja, nada, solo que...no me refería a eso - contestó algo enternecida por la insistencia de su compañero de gremio.

Gray frunció el ceño - Entonces... ¿A que te referías? - quiso saber él.

La rubia suspiro una vez más.

¡Dios santo, ese día no dejaba de hacerlo!

- Me duele el corazón.

El chico no dijo nada. Esperando que le aclarara la frase.

- Créeme que no te diré - dijo ella al entender la mirada color mercurio.

Gray suspiro derrotado. Se puso de pie ante la mirada ahora confundida de Lucy. Él le extendió la mano y ella la miro, luego a él y le pregunto con la mirada que estaba haciendo.

El mago de hielo sonrió de lado.

_"La verdad es que se ve muy lindo sonriendo a..." _Lucy detuvo sus pensamientos asustada "_¿Pero qué? ¡Si hace un rato estaba llorando por Natsu!_" a la chica escapó un gruñido.

Gray soltó una carcajada sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Creo que sé por qué estás así y también creo que estamos igual - dijo él, ignorando la cara desencajada de la rubia ante su carcajada de antes - Vamos, acompáñame a tomar algo - pidió el moviendo suavemente su mano frente a Lucy.

Ésta, sonrió ligeramente. Agradecida con el mago de hielo.

Tomó su mano y él la hizo ponerse de pie.

- Vamos - dijo él mientras ponía su mano en la espalda de la maga de espíritus para hacerla avanzar.

Ella hizo un sonido de afirmación y caminaron en silencio, a ... vayan a saber donde.

* * *

><p><strong>A mi personalmente no me gustó mucho este capitulo :v pero coño que era necesario xD De aquí se van para asha 7u7 (?)...<strong>

**Ya lo sabrán puej xDD**

**Pero si tienen una idea de adonde es "asha" 7u7 pueden decirlo en un comentario :3**

**Y lofe youses (?) *o***

**Y si has leído hasta aquí :v ...**

**#PUTAMAREGRACIAS! e_e xd**


	3. Parte I: Ebriedad

**Holo :v jaja**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

***Parte I***

**~Ebriedad~**

Llegaron hasta una especie de local y cuando estuvieron ya dentro, el chico cabello oscuro la hizo sentarse en un banco de la barra, para luego sentarse el a su lado.

Gray pidió dos jarras de cerveza a el chico que atendía ahí. Pero un momento después se volteo hacia la rubia, al parecer, reparando en algo.

- Lucy... - llamo su atención al ver que observaba el lugar.

Esta lo miro al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de su compañero. Y espero a que dijera algo.

- Tu bebes... ¿verdad? - pregunto con cautela.

Lucy lo miro haciendo un amago de sonrisa y contesto con voz tranquilizadora:

- No te preocupes... - se interrumpió para tomar la jarra (que había sido servida hace poco) elegantemente, la sostuvo en el aire y sonriendo prosiguió - Es el mejor momento para beber.

Seguido de esto se llevó el objeto cristalino a los labios y bebió.

Gray la miro sorprendido. Al parecer no había bebido alcohol antes. Seguro que debía estar muy mal como para hacerlo, cuando no sabía cual sería la reacción de su cuerpo ante el.

La rubia alejó la jarra de sus labios y miro a su acompañante con un extraño brillo en los ojos, incitándolo.

- Vamos Gray, no quiero seguir sola.

El nombrado solo soltó una carcajada, saliendo ya de su "trance" e imitó las acciones de Lucy con una gran sonrisa.

Estuvieron unos minutos bebiendo en silencio hasta que Gray lo rompió.

- ¿Estás lo suficientemente borracha? - pregunto entre silenciosas risas.

- ¿Lo suficiente borracha para que? - cuestiono confusa. Aunque más por la cerveza que por la pregunta.

- Para contarme a que o a quien hay que golpear - respondió como si estuviera manteniendo una fluida conversación sobre si mañana llovería o no.

Lucy vio como su amigo se encogía de hombros con aparente desinterés. Aunque sabía que se moría por largar las carcajadas que contenía.

La chica bufó y se terminó el último trago que le quedaba en la jarra.

Gray la observó atentamente y se pregunto si de verdad su amiga era un ángel y como no se había dado cuenta antes. Este se sorprendió por sus pensamientos. _"Pero si hace una hora mi mente estaba llena de Juvias". _Pensó el chico. Agitó la cabeza y se dijo a si mismo (no muy convencido) que como hace un tiempo que no bebía, la cerveza le estaba haciendo efecto antes de tiempo.

Se giró hacia Lucy cuando esta dejó ir toda su terquedad en (tal vez) el onceavo suspiro de el día.

- Vale Gray, me rindo - susurro ella, como para que solo Gray la escuchara.

Mientras que el de cabello azulino escuchaba, pidió silenciosamente una quinta ronda de cervezas.

- Primero que todo, lo que me tiene así es un "alguien" - prosiguió. Se giro hacia Gray que la escuchaba en silencio - ¿Te haces alguna idea de quien pueda ser? - cuestiono.

Gray lo meditó un momento y negó con la cabeza. Ciertamente observando y adivinando lo que sentían los demás no era nada bueno. Ni siquiera sabía lo que el sentía. Solo podía descifrar en ese momento, que desde hace una hora se sentía un idiota.

- Natsu Dragneel - siguió, dejando a Gray congelado.

_"¿Cómo no lo supuse antes?"_ pensó el de ojos grises.

- Ese imbécil de cabello afeminado - dijo ella. Le dio un trago a su ahora rellenada jarra y miro a el chico con una mueca -. Ese tarado...¿supiste lo que hizo?...¿lo que me hizo?

Gray negó en silencio, una vez más. Mientras bebía y miraba a su compañera rubia atentamente.

- Ciertamente el es tan idiota, imbécil, tarado, despistado y tantos sinónimos más...que no se dio cuanta de como me sentía y se puso de novio con Lisanna - exclamó con una indignación latente.

Gray escupió la cerveza y observo con los ojos desorbitados a Lucy.

- Por favor dime que estás de coña - murmuro.

- ¿Por qué estaría como estoy si no fuera verdad? - masculló llevando el objeto cristalino a su boca.

- Realmente es un idiota, pero yo en verdad no estoy en posición de poder decir eso - imitó el tono de Lucy y esta le miro con interrogación.

- ¿Cómo eso?

- Pues...eso. Soy tan o más idiota que Natsu - vio a Lucy y se rindió ante su reclamante expresión.

Gray le contó todo lo que había sucedido a su acompañante. Con lo que había dicho y lo que le dijo Juvia incluido.

- ¡Pero si serás idiota! - le gritó con el típico tono de borracho.

- Lo sé, no tienes ni que decírmelo, ya se que...

- ¡Por culpa tuya me he mojado hasta las bragas!¡Has hecho llorar a Juvia y sabes perfectamente lo que sucede cuando ella lo hace! - siguió como histérica.

El chico de cabello azulino la miro sorprendido. Pensaba que lo regañaría por hacerle daño a Juvia.

- ¡Además le hiciste daño a la chica que más te quería!¡Si serás...!

Se escucharon abucheos en todo el bar. Pues Lucy estaba gritando tan fuerte que hizo que hasta los ratones de esa pocilga se enteraran de que tan idiota era Gray Fullbuster.

El chico maldijo para sus adentros, no se había salvado de el regaño.

- ¿Es que tu también piensas eso? Se perfectamente que soy un imbécil, tal como Natsu y más incluso, por hacer llorar a Juvia, yo también lo pensé ¿Pero es que no me vas a preguntar por que lo hice? - dijo con una mueca dolida.

Lucy lo pensó un momento. El mago de hielo tenía razón. Siempre las cosas se hacen por algo ¿no?

La rubia se tranquilizó, reguló su respiración, se sentó en el taburete (aunque no sabía cuando se había levantado de el) y con una expresión serena un poco imposible de hacer por una persona ebria, pregunto.

- Mijito, ¿por qué lo hiciste? - pregunto ridículamente.

Gray no se dio ni cuenta de esto y se digno a contestar.

- Verás... - tocio - no se si recuerdas lo que sucedió con Ul, Ultear y mi padre ¿lo recuerdas? - dijo, ya bajo los efectos de el alcohol, aunque no tanto como Lucy.

La maga de espíritus asintió de manera efusiva y guardó silencio para seguir escuchando.

- Pues todos murieron. Y todos eran las personas que más quería. Así que, podrás comprender, lo hice porque no quiero que Juvia sufra el mismo destino - sorbió (quien sabe que cosa) por la nariz, como quién llora a moco suelto.

- Vale, te entiendo, lo mismo me sucedió con mi madre y aunque suene raro por como fue, también con mi padre. Te comprendo perfectamente, Gray...¿Pero no crees que quizás, tan solo quizás, no hubiese sucedido lo mismo?¿Y si en unos meses más, si la hubieses aceptado, estarían amándose como toda cursi pareja? - pregunto con tono patoso.

- Aunque hubiera sucedido eso en un futuro... ¿no crees que ya es un poco tarde? - le cuestiono con el mismo tono.

Heartfilia suspiró con pesadez y lo enfrentó.

- Pues si. Tienes razón - se encogió de hombros y se bebió toda la cerveza hasta el fondo.

- Eso fue cruel, rubiecita - murmuro derrotado.

- Pues si, pero bah... ¿un salud? - pregunto sonriendo abiertamente.

Gray la miró perplejo.

- ¿Por qué sería el salud?

Ella se encogió de hombros y respondió como una pregunta.

- ¿Mal de amores?

Él asintió, de acuerdo y satisfecho con la respuesta.

- Pero primero, o pide más serveza, o reguergitah... la que te acabas de tomar - le dijo con voz idiota.

Lucy rió y pidió más cerveza.

- Gggh... que asqueroso, azulito - dijo entre risitas idiotizadas y atropelladas.

Cuando el chico de el bar se la terminó de rellenar, esta apenas la jarra tocó la mesa, la tomó y la alzó con emoción.

- ¡Saludt!¡Por el mal de amores! - gritó y Gray la siguió (aunque también todos los borrachos de el bar).

Luego los dos amigos bebieron la cerveza hasta el fondo y se sonrieron mutuamente.

* * *

><p><strong>El capitulo esta dividido en dos partes con distintos nombres ¿vale? Y déjenme informarles que no habrán escenas de nada, pero la cosa si que sucede (?) :v Ahora, no estoy preparada aún (luego de cercanos a 60 y pico lemmons :v jaja) para hacer ese tipo de escenas, quizás a la segunda vez que pase las haga con todo y el florerito de la casa más el color de el cubre cama o como quieran llamarle xD<strong>

**No me pidan demasiado :c solo tengo un poco más de diez años jajaj :v lel**


	4. Parte II: Apoyo

**Disclaimer: FT no me pertenece, la historia si e-e.**

**Nota: Lo lamento si hay alguna falta hortográfica xD de verdad que lo siento :v.**

* * *

><p><strong>Una manera de olvidar<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

**.**

***Parte 2***

**~Apoyo~**

**.**

Eran las once con cuarenta y siete de la noche y Gray y Lucy iban caminando, uno apoyado en el otro, como los típicos borrachos.

- Gray...

- Hmm...

- ¿No crees que es divertido? - pregunto ella.

El chico la miro por unos segundos, con confusión.

- ¿Qué se supone que es lo divertido? - frunció el ceño.

- Que estamos iguales... o bueno, casi - murmuro.

Gray soltó una pequeña risita.

- Ah ¿si?¿eso crees, rubiecita? - cuestionó divertido.

- Por supuesto - entrecerró los ojos como si la hubiera ofendido profundamente.

- Entonces, dime ¿En que estamos casi iguales? - sonrió, mientras le seguía el juego.

- Esta muy claro. Los dos hemos sido rechazados, aunque en mi caso inconscientemente pero...

Gray la interrumpió ofendido - Pero si a mi no me han rechazado, yo la he rechazado - exclamó.

Lucy se largo a reír por unos segundos y entre risas le contesto.

- Lo olvidaba, señor rompe corazones. Pero lamento informarte, que tu has sido el que se ha emborrachado, lo que significa que te ha dolido más a ti que a ella.

El de cabello negro azulino bufó. Pues le había encontrado lógica, lo más humillante, se lo decía una ebria.

- Y lo más seguro, es que si fue a Fairy Tail, déjame decirte que estás perdido, Gray Fullbuster - le recordó con burla.

Hasta ese entonces, Gray había olvidado a Erza, Mirajane, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, el maestro...en fin, a Fairy Tail. Tanto así que no había podido trazar un plan de escape. Estaba muerto.

Fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos por una risa femenina y un poco idiotizada en ese momento por la borrachera. Se giro para ver a la Heartfilia y descubrir que se estaba riendo de él.

- No te burles, no es gracioso.

- No me rio solo por eso - contesto la rubia entre risas.

- ¿Entonces?¿por qué más? - pregunto desconfiado.

- Nada stripper, nad-Hip - dijo aún soltando risitas.

Gray la miro como si estuviera completamente loca. Aunque esta luego le contagió las risas y Gray no tenía idea de que coño se estaba riendo.

- ¿Sabes que más? Será mejor que te vaya a dejar a casa - masculló. Dando por hecho que el alcohol en su cuerpo le había llegado a el cerebro.

Si... eso era lo más seguro.

- ¡Espera! - exclamó la rubia al sentir que la arrastraba en la dirección de su departamento.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? - pregunto.

- No puedo volver a casa - respondió, enfrentando la mirada gris de Gris que le decía que no sabía de cojones hablaba.

Gray esperó a que le explicara.

- Tarde o temprano, mañana, Natsu, Happy o Levy irán ¿comprendes? No quiero que nadie se entere de esto - dijo con el rostro lo bastante serio como para que pareciera que hablaba con seriedad, imposible para un borracho. Así que el tambaleo no ayudaba a su imagen seria.

El chico suspiro y se dio por vencido.

- ¿Entonces donde te quedarás? - preguntó alzando una ceja.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te diga? Las única casa que conozco de todos los del gremio, es la de Natsu - exclamó, mientras luchaba por no trabarse en lo que decía. - Y no creo que sea una opción ir a Fairy Hills, Erza lo primero que haría sería preguntarme por qué no estoy en casa y todas las demás son unas jodidas cotillas - terminó con la respiración algo agitada. Le suponía esfuerzo no enredar las palabras.

- Oh... entiendo.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, que pasaron desapercibidos para los dos, porque con todo el alcohol en sus venas les costaba un poco pensar algo no estúpido y muy racional.

- No puedo pensar nada, así que lo más normal sería que vayamos a mi casa - dijo el chico de lo más normal, al tiempo que la arrastraba de un brazo y la rubia ponía una expresión patosamente extrañada.

- ¿Ese es tu concepto pensar nada y de normal? - pregunto botando aire por la nariz, que hacía de una pequeña risita.

Gray soltó una carcajada.

- A menos que quieras que te deje encerrada en tu casa...

- ¡NO! - gritó agudamente, haciendo que unos cuantos perros comenzaran a ladrar.

- Supuse que no querrías - sonrió Gray.

Lucy comenzó a refunfuñar y a reclamar por lo bajo.

* * *

><p>Luego de unos minutos caminando, llegaron frente a la casa de Gray tambaleándose aún más que antes. Era una moderada casita, suficiente para una persona. Era muy mona a decir verdad y pensó que se vería aún mejor de día.<p>

- Vamos - murmuró Gray acercándose a la puerta.

- Por favor dime que no tienes que abrirla con llave - susurró Lucy a su lado.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó extrañado.

Lucy rodó los ojos, como si lo que intentara decir fuera obvio.

- Está claro, te tardarás minutos y minutos y más minutos en darle al agujero.

- ¿Prefieres entrar por la ventana? - rió él divertido, al tiempo que sacaba la llave y la acercaba al cerrojo.

- Es en serio, te tardarás un-

Fue interrumpida por un "crack", proveniente de la puerta.

- ¿De verdad me tenías como el tipo de borracho que son Macao y Wakaba? - le cuestionó él con expresión dolida.

- No me veas así, entremos luego, me estoy muriendo del frío - murmuró atropelladamente mientras abría la puerta de caoba y entraba.

- Vaya excusa... - susurró Gray para él, soltando una risita.

.

Bien, Lucy podía irse retractando, por dentro era más linda y más mona.

No era para nada lo que esperaba. Era una casa muy organizada y ordenada, muy diferente a la de Natsu.

Tal vez algún día le podía pedir que le ayudara con su casa... Gray debía ser decorador de interiores. Se dijo con una sonrisa malvada idiotizada.

- ¿Por qué sonríes psicópatamente?... no me digas que la primera persona que he dejado entrar en casa es como una Juvia rubia... - murmuró con miedo.

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó saliendo de sus pensamientos - Por supuesto que no... Espera ¿Soy la primera persona que conoce tu casa? - preguntó asombrada.

No lo olvidéis, aún hablan están borrachos, por lo tanto, hablan como uno...

- ¿Por qué te sorprende? - alzó una ceja.

Lucy sonrió nerviosa.

- Digamos que... pensé que Erza y Natsu la habían visto alguna vez.

- No, en Fairy Tail no se caracterizan mucho por saber donde vive el otro, es más, comúnmente nadie sabe donde vive el otro. Caso a parte con las chicas de Fairy Hills - sonrió.

La chica emitió un suave "Oh...", sorprendida por ello.

Eso significaba que...

- ¡Espera!¡Eso quiere decir que todos, hasta Laxus, saben donde vivo yo pero yo no se donde viven los demás! - exclamó mientras miraba a Gray fijamente.

- Eh... si, algo así. Es que... tú y tu casa son diferentes - masculló algo incómodo.

Ella frunció el ceño y bufó. Puso sus manos en sus caderas algo tambaleante y se dispuso a olvidar eso. Ya preguntaría por eso... cuando estuviera más en sus sentidos, claro.

- ¿Puedo darme una ducha? - preguntó aún con expresión de indignación.

- ¿Ah?... - musitó Gray perplejo. ¿Ducha, había dicho?

- ¿Por qué esa cara?

Gray negó y solo dijo un "No, por nada" seguido de un casi imperceptible "sígueme".

Al final, Lucy terminó en el baño de la casa de su compañero, pero sin saber si ducharse así o sin ropa. Estaba en casa ajena y ahí no tenía algo de ella.

Soltó un suspiro y se decidió a solo mojarse con ropa y todo. De todos modos era para despabilar un poco.

Una vez sentada en la tina y con la regadera en la mano, no sabía si hacerlo con agua fría o caliente. Una vez decidida a hacerlo con agua tibia, se dijo que ese día no podía ir peor.

Las jodidas llaves eran solo grises, no tenían ninguna jodida señal que le dijera cual era cual.

Ahora tendría que decidirse por una. Así que...

- A la vuelta de la esquina me encontré con don pinocho y me dijo que contara hasta ocho: pin uno, pin dos, pin tres, pin cuatro, pin cinco, pin seis, pin siete, pin ocho - murmuró al tiempo que indicaba a cada una de las llaves por cada palabra.

La elegida, fue la del lado izquierdo.

Tenía fe en su decisión -ya, claro, su decisión-, así que la abrió toda de un sopetón.

Mala idea.

¡Era la del agua helada!

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! - chilló y lo más rápido que pudo, cerro la condenada llave.

Bien, sí podía ir peor.

- ¡Lucy! - exclamó Gray entrando sin tocar. Encontrándose con una Lucy algo perturbada y mojada en la parte de pecho hasta barbilla.

- ¿G-Gray? - lo llamó.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó entrando.

- ¡Nunca más confío en pinocho! - gritó con los ojos aguados.

_¿Pinocho?_ Pensó Gray _¿Qué demonios tiene que ver pinocho?_

- B-bueno, esa es tu decisión - le dijo con intención de tranquilizarla, aunque sin saber de que hablaba.

- Mis decisiones nunca terminan bien - exclamó con un aura depresiva.

_Vaya que está borracha..._ Se dijo el chico algo incómodo.

- Pero, dejemos eso para después. Ahora, ¿estás segura de querer bañarte? - quiso saber, inseguro. No quería que Lucy se muriera por un golpe en la cabeza en su ducha, por culpa del mareo.

- Creo que si - sonrió ligeramente -. Pero, tengo un problema - susurró.

Gray le preguntó curioso cual era. No fuera a ser que...

- No tengo ropa, esta ya está mojada - indicó con un puchero en los labios.

Solo era eso. Pensó aliviado.

- Bien, yo te traigo algo, tendré que prestarte un poco de ropa - suspiró mirando a su amiga.

Ella asintió y se dispuso a ponerse de pie.

- Gracias - murmuró al tiempo que cerraba la cortina de la tina.

Gray salió en busca de algo para la chica. Sacó una camisa al azar y pantalones cortos, luego, se volvió para ir al baño, aún un poco indeciso en sus pasos. Cuando estaba fuera de la puerta, escuchó como el agua salía y se dijo que todo estaba bien.

Era seguro entrar. Lucy estaba con ropa y además, la cortina estaba tapando. No había nada que temer.

- Lucy - la llamó pasando la cabeza primero por la puerta entre abierta.

- Hm - contestó con un sonido de garganta.

El chico Fullbuster entró por completo y dejó la ropa en la tapa del inodoro.

- Ya está la ropa - informó -. Por cierto, ¿deseas algo de comer? no creo ser muy capaz de cocinar algo, pero tal vez unas frituras estarían bien - dijo, esperando respuesta.

- Bueno, no es mala idea... Por cierto Gray, ¿tú te darás una ducha? - preguntó como si nada.

- Ahm, si, supongo que si... ¿algo más? - contestó, algo extrañado.

- Ah, si. ¿Podrías darme el jabón por favor? Lo he olvidado antes - musitó con un tono de vergüenza.

Gray supuso que le daba pena aceptar que lo había olvidado.

Soltó una risita y lo tomó de la repisa sobre el lava manos.

- No te rías... por eso no quería decirte - masculló la rubia desde la ducha.

- Vale, vale. Ten - estiró el brazo, sobre pasando el límite que le daba la cortina, haciéndola a un lado.

- Gracias - murmuró ella con un tono de dolor.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - quiso saber, mientras intentaba secarse el brazo, que se había mojado junto con la manga de su camisa.

- Hm, nada, solo dolor de cabeza.

- Y mejor no esperes a que llegue mañana - murmuró él con una mueca.

Lucy preguntó que demonios quería decir eso, con cara de asustada. A lo que Gray, obviamente le explicó lo de la resaca y lo que normalmente hacían todos. Evitar los sonidos fuertes, o moderados. Normalmente los oídos te exageran cuando te viene la resaca.

- Demonios... no me quiero dormir - susurró con pánico.

- ¿Quieres ver películas de terror entonces? - rió Gray divertido con la inocencia de la chica. Era imposible escaparse de la resaca.

- ¿Tienes? - preguntó esperanzada.

- Claro que no. Además quiero verte con la resaca mañana, será divertido - sonrió desde el otro lado de la cortina.

Lucy la corrió y lo miró asesinamente. Se estaba divirtiendo -y lo haría- con su desgracia.

- Te parece divertido ¿no? - preguntó.

- ¡Claro! - Gray alzó el pulgar.

- ¡Pues esto te parecerá más divertido! - exclamó tirándolo de el brazo, para que este cayera a su lado sentado en la tina, con el agua corriendo y mientras ella mantenía una sonrisa victoriosa bailando en sus labios.

Gray observó como Lucy se reía satisfecha. Así que como venganza, no se le ocurrió nada más bueno que hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡No Gray!¡Demonios, no por favor! - suplicaba entre risas.

- ¡Suplica todo lo que quieras, rubia! - sonrió malvadamente.

Él siguió haciéndole cosquillas por unos minutos y cuando se cansó, se puso al lado de su compañera.

- Me las pagarás Gray - sonrió Lucy con el antebrazo tapando sus ojos.

- ¿Segura? Mañana no querrás ni moverte - susurró entretenido con la declaración de la Heartfilia.

- ¿Quién dijo que sería mañana? - se destapo los ojos, luciendo una sonrisa.

- No lo se... ¿quién habrá sido? - dijo haciéndose el tonto.

Lucy suspiró.

- ¿Qué será de nuestros problemas? - preguntó al aire con tono bajito.

- Con nuestros problemas... ¿te refieres a ellos?

- Si, tal vez ellos no hayan tenido que recurrir a una botella - sonrió.

- Pero vamos, si no hubiéramos recurrido a una brillante botella no nos estaríamos divirtiendo aquí - indicó el agua, que hace un rato él mismo había cortado.

- No seas idiota - rió ella dándole un ligero empujón en el hombro.

Gray se quedó viendo como Lucy reía.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ella tenía algo raro.

¿Qué era?

No lo sabía.

Lucy se dio cuenta de que su compañero la miraba y algo confundida ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa, Gray? - parpadeó profundamente extrañada.

¿Por qué la miraba tan fijamente?

¿Sería por el alcohol?

Aunque lo pensaba, ¿qué razón le daría este para hacerlo?

Sin una respuesta, la chica frunció el ceño y se dispuso a tomar la regadera para tirarle algo de agua al rostro, pero cuando tomó el objeto, sintió como la mano de Gray le giraba la cara y luego de eso, algo presionando sus labios.

Gray la estaba besando.

* * *

><p><strong>Algún día terminaré matándome :v<strong>

**Es que es muy extraño que yo escriba capítulos de dos mil palabras xDDD**

**En serio, demasiado...**

**Pues los dejo xD y espero que no me maten antes de que yo lo haga :B**

**Bai~**

**PD: ¡Paz y amor! D: *se va corriendo***


	5. No olvides

**Hola :D! No me maté, tenía que seguir con éste y muchos fics más :3**

* * *

><p><em>Y lo último que recordé de esa noche, fueron los labios cálidos de él sobre los míos y luego, sus manos por sobre mi piel.<em>

—Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>Una Manera de Olvidar<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**.**

**~No olvides~ **

**.**

Todo era cálido, las sábanas, la almohada que aunque era demasiado dura era igual de cómoda, lo que estaba al lado mío... que por alguna razón hacía que recordara a Natsu. Pero lo dejé pasar y me concentré más en el astuto rayo de luz que se colaba por entre las cortinas. Aún con los ojos cerrados, me moví, pretendiendo quedar de alguna manera en la que el sol no me llegara a mis ojos.

Pero en el proceso, abracé a algo junto a mi y sin poder evitarlo, los ligeros relieves de aquello me hicieron espabilar.

Recordé el bar, a Gray, el alcohol en mis venas, las risas, la bañera, las manos de Gray y por último, sus labios presionando a los míos. Lo que más me preocupó, sin embargo, fue el no recordar nada después de eso.

Tal vez quedé inconsciente...

Sin darme cuenta realmente, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con un torso masculino que conocía bastante bien, gracias a los percances que sufría el dueño de éste.

Mordí mi labio inferior y cerré los ojos, adivinando todo. Y al momento, arrepintiéndome, sabiendo que Gray era quien dormía a mi lado y maldiciendo internamente a todo y a todos. Incluyéndome a mi misma.

No quería volver a abrir los ojos, darme de bruces con la realidad y pensar que podría hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Entre mis pensamientos, sentí como Gray se movía y me abrazaba por la cintura. Mi rostro quedó frente a frente con sus pectorales y deseé morirme. Por suerte, él no estaba completamente desnudo, puesto que aún tenía sus boxers. Yo, era otra historia.

Seguro que Kami se estaba vengando de mi por alguna cosa que habré hecho. Lo más probable.

Mascullé un "Joder" y sin darme cuenta, golpeé ligeramente el pecho de Gray. Mierda.

—Hm— escuché el sonido que emitió la garganta de Gray.

Y de un momento a otro, de alguna u otra manera, percibía la mirada gris de mi compañero taladrándome.

—¿Lucy?— su voz derrochaba incredulidad, demonios, él tampoco lo recordaba. Un "Maldita sea" salió de sus labios en un susurro.

Sus labios.

"_Eres una estúpida_" me dije.

—No puede ser— soltó mi cuerpo y se sentó en la cama. Yo mantenía mis manos en puños, aferrándome a la sábana.

Lucy, dijo él. Pero yo lo ignoré, de alguna manera sabía que iba a decir algo como "olvidemos que ésto sucedió". La frase estrella y la más cliché de todas en éstas situaciones. Pero aunque yo no recordara nada con precisión, no podría olvidar que me había acostado con uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Lucy— repitió. Y ésta vez, yo le indiqué que lo escuchaba con un sonido de garganta —. Lo siento.

Me hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, menos una disculpa. Aunque no estaba muy segura que era lo que sentía.

—¿Por qué?— me atreví a preguntar, todavía algo perpleja.

—Es mi culpa—.

Luego de que dijera eso, yo repliqué que no se podía echar la culpa de algo que había sucedido mientras no estábamos en nuestros cinco sentidos. Él solo guardó silencio y más tarde, nos levantamos, dispuestos a seguir con el día. La ropa que había usado ayer estaba desperdigada por el suelo, todavía algo húmeda.

Cuando fui a tomar mi camiseta, la mano cálida de Gray me detuvo.

—¿No pensarás ponerte eso, verdad?— su voz salió fría y cuando vi su rostro, estaba serio.

—Yo...—.

—Lo supuse. No vas a ponerte algo húmedo, usa algo mío mientras, luego iremos a tu departamento y podrás vestirte como desees— me decía mientras buscaba una camisa y un cinturón.

Pero yo no podía escucharlo del todo bien, en cambio, las preguntas en mi mente se oían a la perfección.

_¿Sería todo así desde ahora?¿Nuestra amistad habría terminado con ésto?_

Solo podía achacarme más.

—Hey, sal de ahí ahora— la voz de Gray con un tinte imperceptible de diversión, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Parecía saber que algo nada feliz se apoderaba de mi mente —. Ahora que has vuelto, ten—.

Puso en mis manos la ropa que había estado buscando para mi, pero en vez de algún pantalón de él, iba el short que yo llevaba ayer.

—Estaba en el baño, por lo visto al mojarte solo estabas con la camiseta y ropa interior— me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer para animarme un poco.

—Gracias— musité, poniendo una sonrisa desganada en mis labios.

—De nada, ahora, ponte eso. Yo iré al baño— me revolvió un poco el cabello y se fue. Dejándome ahí, sintiéndome miserable y con deseos de que me dijera que nuestra relación antes de lo sucedido, seguiría intacta. Aún sabiendo que ya nada sería como antes.

* * *

><p>Salimos de la casa luego de tomar algo como desayuno. Gray había intentado que el ambiente no fuera tan tenso y había comenzado a hacerme bromas idiotas. Aún con eso, me había echo sonreír un poco.<p>

Íbamos hombro con hombro, nuestra caminata no era apresurada y de un momento a otro, sentí como Gray me apegaba a él tomándome del hombro. Se sintió bien, su cuerpo era cálido y me invitaba a relajarme.

—No te preocupes por nada, ésto definitivamente no nos afectará, Lucy— me susurró, consolándome.

No supe cuando, pero unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, mezcladas con sollozos.

—O-oye, t-tampoco debe ser tan malo acostarse conmigo— exclamó con un claro tono que indicaba que era una broma. Aún así, no podía bromear con eso.

—¡Idiota!— le golpeé el pecho, haciéndolo parar de la caminata.

Lo vi sonreír ligeramente, el muy tonto.

—Ya— me susurró, abrazándome más fuerte que antes —. Tranquila, perdóname.

—¡Dije que no era culpa tuya!— seguí sollozando, seguramente debí haberle roto los oídos al pobre.

Olvidé todo, la calidez de Gray me hacía olvidarlo todo y relajarme. Olvidé que estaba deprimida por la relación de Natsu y Lisanna, olvidé que estábamos en medio de la calle, en donde pasaban muchas personas; olvidé también, al típico viento helado de la mañana.

Lo olvidé todo, menos que Gray siempre estaría a mi lado, como el mejor amigo que era. Y por supuesto, también olvidé que nuestra amistad podría quedar hasta ahí por aquel incidente. Aunque ésto último lo hice a propósito, pues al momento en el que Gray me estrechó entre sus brazos y me tranquilizó, recordé que él no es el tipo de persona que se aleja de alguien por algo así.

Era todo lo contrario, solo intentaría hacer que te relajes y no pienses más en ello.

Y antes de soltarme, Gray me susurró algo después de besarme la frente.

"_No lo olvides, solo guárdalo bajo llave para que no vuelva a salir_".


End file.
